Episode 9: Mysterious "Kind Of"
EPISODE 9 : MYSTERIOUS " KIND OF " ( Manga cross-reference---Chapter 23, "Mysterious 'For Some Reason, That Kind of' ") Summary This episode is about jealousy, but from two different perspectives, from Tsubaki's view and from Urabe's view. When Urabe comes to school with really messy hair, Oka redoes her hair into twin tails. Such is the reaction to it, that seemingly everybody is now interested in her. That afternoon on the walk home, Tsubaki asks that Urabe not wear her hair in that hairstyle anymore. Perhaps sensing his jealousy, Urabe commands Tsubaki to mess up her hair, like it was when she first came into the classroom. The next day at lunchtime, Oka correctly guesses that Urabe does not want her to restyle her hair because of Tusbaki's jealousy. Urabe then messes up Oka's hair, causing Oka to ask that Ueno mess up her hair, too. At school the next day, a boy is selling pictures of Urabe, thereby once again triggering Tsubaki's jealousy. While he is seething, other boys point out how much Urabe looks like Singing Idol Momoka Imai. Not knowing who Momoka Imai is, Tsubaki buys her photo album from a local bookstore, looks through it, and then treasures it greatly. But when Urabe finds out that he has Imai's album, her jealousy is piqued. At the local park, she asks him to get it and show her the album, then hold it up outstretched, and then in a flash, Urabe cuts it up with her panty scissors. Urabe's jealousy is now on full display, as she tells Tsubaki not to worship an idol who happens to look like her. Plot Urabe wakes up even more tired than she was when she went to bed (Urabe has the habit of sleeping in the nude). It is a school day, but she is so tired and her hair is messed up something awful. At school, Urabe is wearing a neat, clean school uniform, but her hair is a real mess, as Tsubaki notices. Oka notices, too, and offers to restyle her hair in an unused classroom, before classes start. Oka gives Urabe a little girl's hair style called Twin Tails. Coming back to class, Urabe is quite the attention hound, with even Yajima commenting favorably. At the day's combined PE class, the boys are ogling at Urabe, much to the chagrin of Tsubaki. On their walk home, jealousy rears it's ugly head, as a jealous Tsubaki requests that she return to her previous hair style that covers her face. Without saying much, Urabe surprisingly asks Tsubaki to mess up her hair in a very erotic fashion. She then says that she will not wear twin tails anymore, and that she liked him teasing her hair, perhaps as another taste of preliminary foreplay. Tsubaki feels the foreplay, too, as he muses this to himself. The next day, at lunchtime, Oka offers to do Urabe's hair again, only to have Urabe twice refuse her efforts. Oka correctly surmises that Tsubaki's jealously influenced her. A quick drool taste from Urabe to Oka confirms Oka's suspicion that something erotic has happened between the two. Urabe even demonstrates that is the case by messing up Oka's hair herself. Oka is duly impressed, so much so that on their walk home, Oka asks Ueno to mess up her hair in the same fashion. Ueno does so, with both of them coming to realize the erotic and kinky nature of what they are doing, as well as realizing the depth of experimentation with foreplay that Tsubaki and Urabe are doing. _______________ Several days later, at school recess, a boy in the photography club, Nakajima, is selling pictures taken of Urabe wearing her hair in twin tails for 300 yen ( about $ 2.77 USD ) each. Tsubaki is livid, but because of the crowd of boys wanting to buy the pictures, Tsubaki can do nothing except crush a soda can with his bare hand. Ueno notices Tsubaki's raging desperation, and wants to know if Tsubaki has to go to the toilet, but Tsubaki tries to cover it by trying to drink soda from a completely crushed can. The tension is broken when the boy selling pictures asks Tusbaki and Ueno if they want to purchase any. Ueno declines because he is Oka's boyfriend, and buying anything would be against his best interests. Tsubaki wants to by several, but declines, as that also would be against his best interests. Suddenly, one boy exclaims how much Urabe looks like a singing and fashion idol named Momoka Imai. Tsubaki's anger rapidly changes to wonderment and curiosity since he is apparently the only boy there that does not know who Momoka Imai is. Ogata says that she also does commercials on TV. So, after their daily drool routine, Tsubaki doesn't just go home, but heads for a bookstore to look for a book about Momoka Imai. He finds a photo album with dozens and dozens of pictures inside. But who should be right behind him in the checkout line, taking note of what Tsubaki is buying, but Ueno. Tsubaki stammers a half-hearted explanation, and scoots out the door. At home in the privacy of his room, he devours each and every page of pictures, Imai in a cute female school uniform, Imai wearing a bikini swimsuit. Howevere, he specially likes the centerfold of Imai smiling so sweetly, just like he wanted Urabe to do so ( Manga Chapter 2, Anime Episode 6 ), and greatly treasures his fortunate find. The next morning, Ueno and Oka are gossiping about the picture sale, and Ueno drops the news on Oka that Tsubaki has bought a Momoka photo album. At lunchtime, Oka drops the news to Urabe that, guess what, Tsubaki has bought a Momoka photo album ! After school, at their daily drool routine, Urabe questions Tsubaki about his purchase of a certain photo album, and Tsubaki can only blurt out that he did so only because of the striking resemblance between Imai and herself. Urabe orders Tsubaki to get the photo album from his room, and meet her at a nearby park. He does so, and Urabe carefully looks through the photo album. Little does Tsubaki know or suspect that Urabe's jealousy is now going off the scale ! She asks him which picture of the idol is his favorite, and he holds up the photo album to the centerfold, with Imai smiling. Told to hold that pose, and not move an inch, Urabe's jealousy ignites into a raging hellfire, as she, in a twinkling of an eye, unleashes a panty scissors attack that, faster than a lighting bolt, reduces the photo album to paper excelsior that is blown away in the wind. With steely eyes and an iron will, she tells Tsubaki that he is her boyfriend, and as such, does not need to worship an idol that merely looks like her. Then changing from devil to angel in an instant, she says goodby to Tsubaki, leaving him with a lesson to be learned about Urabe's own uncapped jealousy. ( However, if you think that this is Tsubaki's last experience with Momoka Imai's photo album, you are greatly mistaken ! ) Category:Episodes